


"You know what? Fuck you" and "Fuck you Batman"

by FearfulKitten



Series: Batman Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Batboys, Batbrothers (DCU), Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Batman Bingo, Crying, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Face Slapping, Fights, Gen, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt/Comfort, Not in a kinky way, Physical Abuse, Protective Damian Wayne, Protective Jason Todd, Vomiting, batman bingo 2020, no beta we die like robins, no happy ending, please dont read if u have emetophobia i dont want to trigger ppl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearfulKitten/pseuds/FearfulKitten
Summary: “You think they can’t protect themselves?” He said, before shouting “You think I haven’t taught them well enough?!”“I think you can’t protect them from what you refuse to see!” Nightwing shouted back. And then it happened.The arguments were regular, sure. But this? This was unexpected, to say the least.(My first work trying to fill the batman bingo 2020 card I just got)
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Series: Batman Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852759
Comments: 23
Kudos: 434





	"You know what? Fuck you" and "Fuck you Batman"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this work needs some rather long notes, I think. If you don't want to read this, you can totaly skip it though, I think I managed to put all of the warning in the tags.  
> This is... pretty much the only angst thing I ever wrote that turned out actually good. And if the ending seems kind of... unfinished, in a sense, it's because it kind of is. Most of it was written when I was really down, and I can't give it a good ending. If anyone has any clue on how to make it better than this, by all means, go ahead. I'd love for this to have a happy ending instead of this.  
> Also, I wrote this as some sort of catharsis for me? Most of my writing has some very personal element, but this is one of those pieces that if I handed my therapist, she'd laught at how obviously I'm projecting, so if anyone seems a little bit poorly characterized, that's probably why.  
> Aaaaand this was written waaaay before I recieved my bingo card. But one of the two slots was filled by it, and the other fit so very nicely, that it pushed me to post it.  
> Lastly, thank you for clicking this! And final warning to my emetophobic friends to walk away from this one.  
> Good reading, and stay safe out there, it's a crazy world.

It was a stupid argument. They were yelling their faces off in the batcave, angry, nearly foaming at the mouth, over some serial killer. (It might seem like that’s a big deal, but c’mon, this is Gotham we’re talking about) It’s not like it had never happened before; both men were strong-willed, stubborn and hot-headed, they were bound to argue all the time.

“I’ve had enough!” Batman shouted “You’re staying out of this!”

“Are you _insane_?!” Nightwing shot back “You’re so deep into your own empty hopes you’re gonna get everyone killed!”

“I know what I’m doing Nightwing! And you’re staying on the ground tonight!” He pointed at the other’s face.

“You seriously think that I’ll just stay put, like a good little dog?!” He seemed incredibly offended. The volume of the conversation kept getting louder.

“You are gonna do as I say.” Now the man’s voice was lower. Dangerously so.

“No! I don’t give a damn about your skewed view of this city, and if you want to walk straight into a compromising position because of it, fine, go ahead. But if I let you go out there with them, following this stupid mindset, I’ll never forgive myself.”

“You think they can’t protect themselves?” He said, before shouting “You think I haven’t taught them well enough?!”

“I think _you_ can’t protect them from what you refuse to see!” Nightwing shouted back. And then it happened.

The arguments were regular, sure. But this? This was unexpected, to say the least.

Batman slapped Nightwing across the face.

Except... That isn’t what happened. Or at least, it wasn’t _all_ that happened.

It’s not as simple as that.

No, those weren’t simply two masked heroes getting caught in an argument that had gone physical. It wasn’t just Batman hitting Nightwing.

That was Bruce hitting Dick.

The silence that fell over everyone’s ears was deafening. No one in that cave even dared to breath, everyone waiting for the other’s retaliation. A retaliation that never came. Dick stared at the floor in the direction his face had been forced towards, breathing heavily. No, not heavily. He let out shaky breaths, although Damian was certain he was the only one able to tell the difference.

Nightwing then shook his head slightly, still looking at the ground, smiled sadly and let out a little huff that resembled a laugh. He left, walking past all of the other masked heroes, his brothers, with his eyes fixated on the ground. Damian never though he’d see Dick Grayson, the personification of confidence, staring at the ground. Now Bruce had a room of vigilantes staring at him in a way none of them ever did before. Even Red Hood seemed horrified. Robin scowled at him, before leaving to chase his brother.

“You know what? Fuck you.” Red Hood let out, before leaving the cave too, headed for the city “Don’t...” He stopped, gun in hand, pointing it up at the sky as he spoke “Don’t contact me. Just... Fuck you, Batman. And fuck you, Bruce.”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I’m with him.” Red Robin said “I’ll check on the Titans. Good luck with the case.” He jumped out into the night as well.

Bruce turned to Steph, slightly.

“No.” She said turning to Cass “Look, you wanna stay, that’s your decision, but I can’t.”

“I’m not staying.” Cass stated, pulling her own cowl on.

His comm was static. Oracle had left too.

Bruce breathed in. He pulled out the cowl. Alfred stared at him from the door for a minute, and left before being noticed, heading for the kitchen.

...

Jason was sitting on a rooftop, looking down, when Red Robin landed next to him.

“You should go check on him.”

“Don’t you think he’d rather be alone?” He asked, looking up “Also, Gotham needs our patrols.”

“To the second point, sure, but me, Spoiler and Batgirl can cover the city for tonight, and we don’t know for sure that Batman’s not coming. To the first, maybe.” He sighed “But Damian went after him. He’s probably talking to Dick as we speak, and that’s not exactly a bad thing, but Dick won’t be able to drive him away, and we both know that tonight it’s gonna get ugly. Real ugly.” Red Hood turned to look at him, wondering what was his point “Damian looks up to him. He’s a parental figure, whether they like it or not. He shouldn’t have to see Dick like that, he won’t have the proper tools to handle it. You on the other hand...” Jason sighed too.

“Yeah, I see what you mean.” He nodded “I can handle it.” The Red Hood slowly stood up “By the way, you see him tonight, put that bo staff to good use and shove it up his ass. Then tell him I send my regards.”

...

Dick stormed into his room, slamming his door shut and hurling his mask against the wall. He pulled off the top of his costume, but that was all he managed to do before he broke down sobbing, sitting on his bed, hugging himself. He had taken many hits in his life. He handled all of them. This one... He didn’t know how to handle it, didn’t know where to start. His cheek still burned. It was probably red, maybe there would be a perfect mark of his palm and fingers on it.

He screamed, rubbing his face harshly in a fit of rage. He woud have scratched the skin off his arms if he didn’t keep his nails so short, but he had to settle for rubbing instead, fingertips digging into the flesh without breaking it. It went on for a minute, before he managed to calm down.

“I know you’re there.” He said trying to keep some composure “Leave.”

“It’s not him.” Damian answered from behind the door.

“I know. Leave.” Dick heard a ‘-tt-.’, followed by the sound of his door opening. He had his back turned to it.

“No.” He answered, closing it behind him.

“I don’t wanna talk about it.” Dick turned to face the wall, keeping his back to Damian.

“Then don’t.” He replied, sitting on the floor, infront of him “I’m here to make sure you won’t do anything stupid.” Dick knew that was his way of saying ‘I care about you’. He did a piss poor job at showing affection, but no one could blame him.

Damian slowly lifted a hesitant hand, setting it on the other’s shin, stroking his leg. Dick offered a weak smile, looking down; once again, this was a code. It was Damian saying ‘I know I don’t like hugs, but if you need them right now, it’s okay’. The boy looked down at his boots and helped him out of them, watching as Dick instantly curled in on himself once he was barefoot, pulling his legs to his chest, hiding his face between his knees. Damian sat down next to him, placing a hand on his back as he cried once more.

“It’s just...” He tried “I never thought...”

“I know. None of us did.”

Dick felt sick. He wanted to thow up. Maybe he would throw up, if he kept sobbing like that. Damian rubbed circles on his bare skin, trying to calm him down, to no avail. There was a knock on the door.

“Hey, Bird Brain.” Jason’s voice came from it, soft and wary “Can you open the door for me?”

Damian looked at his brother, who nodded. The boy got up and slowly cracked open the door, already scowling at Jason, who raised an eyebrow but kept quiet.

“Hey,” He kneeled in front of Dick “Calm down okay? I’m sure Alfred is knocking some sense into him as we speak.” Dick nodded weakly, and Jason pushed some strands of hair away from his forehead.

There was another knock on the door. This time Bruce’s voice was heard.

“Dick, I...”

“Leave.” He replied, voice cracking.

“I’m sorry, I...”

“Leave!” He yelled. They heard footsteps, walking away from the room. He turned to Damian “Dames, you should go too.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” He crossed his arms.

“Seriously, thank you. But... I just... Jason’s here and... I need to cry. Really cry and I don’t think I should put you through that.” Damian stared at him, unsure on what to do.

“It’s okay Damian. I got him.” Jason reassured. It wasn’t worth much for the kid, but he thought it best to give his brothers some space, so he walked out of the room.

Dick broke down again, and Jason held him through it. He held his brother for almost fifteen minutes. He knew there was nothing he could say that would make any of this better, so he kept his mouth shut, listening when he eventually gathered the strenght to speak.

“I can’t... Why did he do this? I’m- I was worried. I just wanted to protect you.” He cried against the other’s shoulder.

“I know Dickie.” Jason stroked his hair.

“He was just so – so blind. He’d walk you straight into the crossed fire, and-and... Oh God.” He pulled himself away from Jason and tried to run into the bathroom, covering his mouth, but there was no time. He threw up on the floor, and the only reason he didn’t fall face first into it was Jason’s fast thinking, wrapping his arms around the older man’s waist “Fuck.” He murmured, spitting on the ground “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay Dick. It happens. I’ll get Alfred.” He said, setting him on the bed.

“No, it’s fine, I can clean it...”

“Don’t be stupid Dickie,” He handed him some tissues “Look at your state. It’s okay, he can handle it just fine.” He shot out of the door, dashing through the stairs, finding the butler in the kitchen, making some kind of chicken soup “Dick puked.” He stated, going for a glass and filling it with water.

“Oh dear.” Alfred exclaimed, lowering the heat on the stove. He turned around throwing his apron on the marble balcony and grabbing cleaning supplies. Both of them ran to his room; and after all these years, Jason still wasn’t used to the idea that Alfred could run through the manor just as fast as him. He slowly opened the door “Master Dick?”

“I’m sorry Alfred.” He murmured from the bed.

“It’s quite alright, my boy.” He said, kneeling down to clean up “It’s not your fault.” Jason handed the man a water glass.

“Thanks.” Dick whispered “I feel awful for putting you two through this.”

“Nonsense, master Dick.” Alfred said from the floor “My job is taking care of this family.”

“Besides,” Jason sat down on the bed “You’d do the same. You _have_ done the same.” He grabbed his bare foot, squeezing it before letting go. Alfred soon left, as quickly and discreetly as he came “C’mon,” Jason said, standing up “Let’s brush those teeth.”

“Yeah.” Dick let himself be led out of bed, going into his bathroom. His brother stood next to the sink, leaning against the wall.

Jason followed him back into the room, where he put on his pajamas but didn’t slip into bed.

“I don’t really want to sleep yet,” Dick said “Maybe I should go patrolling with you.”

“Dick, no offense, but you are the king of bad ideas.” Jason responded “And I’m not going on patrol, Replacement said they’d cover the city for tonight.”

“Okay then.”

“Are you hungry?” Jason asked “Alfred was cooking, maybe we can have some.”

“Yeah, let’s go pester him.” Dick answer, smile lacking the usual life.

The next morning, Dick didn’t go down for breakfast. Bruce tried finding him in the manor, but none of it’s inhabitants and usual visitors were anywhere to be seen. Even Duke, who wasn’t even in the cave when it happened, seemed to be avoiding him, not answering his calls. He decided to leave a letter for his son, but when he sat down in front of the paper, he didn’t know what to write. He was overwhelmed with guilt, and knew that he had crossed a line he couldn’t come back from, not entirely.

He had been so worried about deaths and killings as Batman, that he neglected the lines he shouldn’t cross as Bruce Wayne. And now that he crossed one of those, he had no clue on what to do about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I hope you liked this work. If you enjoyed my writing, consider following me on tumblr, @fearfulkittenwrites, and feel very free to leave me requests for fics or headcanons. Orrrrr maybe check out my personal account, @fearful-kitten01, where I reblog a lot of stuff and talk about my life more than I originally planned on.  
> Let me know if you enjoyed this, down in the comments, and point out any mistakes on this. English isn't my first language and I don't have a beta reader, so that'd help a lot, hehe.  
> And let's see if I can fill my bingo card before the end of the year, huh? Stay safe guys, ily ;)


End file.
